


Jumin's excellent ability

by Aurelia_dream



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_dream/pseuds/Aurelia_dream
Summary: Sometimes Jumin loathes how good his brain is.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Jumin's excellent ability

Sometimes Jumin loathes how good his brain is.

When he met someone for the first time, he could read their intention based on their body language. Words are deceitful but not unconscious gestures. Even if you are aware of your habits, it would be hard to control your body during stressful times. In a business world where one’s objective is concealed in pretty words, this skill is critical.

As a young child, he had learned to sharpen his tongue and mastered his instincts. He could fake his charming demeanor to women while feeling something entirely different inside. Jumin would coax them with the sweetness from his mouth and disregard them as soon as they signed C&R's contracts.

His brain learned to dissect things with perfect precision. The man could take one look at a woman and figure out her body's size without mistakes. He would give her clothes and gifts to complement her beauty. It is a win-win situation. His partner would be flattered and the company would secure a good deal.

But everything has imitations. These abilities unfortunately don't come with an on/off function.

And made him face one of the biggest dilemmas in his life.

_Her._

Or precisely sleeping next to her.

Today was their last night together before she has to go back and prepare for the party. She had stayed with him throughout his emotional havoc. He's forever grateful for her support. Without her, Jumin would have become a broken man.

She fed him the luxury of love he never knew. The feeling was so intense, to the point he almost collapsed into the darkness. She, who had seen his dak and twisted thought, guided him to the right path. After the waves passed, all that remained was the desire to love this woman. Thoroughly and properly.

It should be kept that way.

He should have predicted this and sat silently by her just like the other nights. Giving himself the privilege to share the same bed with her was a mistake. He should have refused her even if she begged.

He really should have.

The moment she rolled into his arms, he knew he committed a grave mistake.

Her chest pressed against him and those neurons in his brain rapidly fired off at an alarming rate. Even with the clothes acted as a barrier, the softness was unmistakable. His mind automatically supplied him with too many unnecessary descriptions and analyses. If he dared to voice them out, he would be charged for harassment.

He observed her many times. The heir already had the approximation of her body size, but Jumin Han is the man of perfection. This was the perfect opportunity to piece together her BWH’s measurements, to the exact milli-

"Jumin?" She gazed at him with worries. He must have turned stiff at their contact. "Are you not into cuddling? Did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, my love. I was just taken by surprise. This level of intimacy is unfamiliar to me, but it’s pleasant." His voice was calm and even. Not even an ounce of panicking could be detected. The CEO was relieved at his ability to mask his feelings. 

Jumin aimed to be the perfect gentleman for her. Her kiss, her time, her heart, he had taken all of them. It would be selfish of him to demand more from her. The woman wished for them to progress like any normal couple. He knew their relationship was beyond the normalcy she craved for, but he would try his best to give her that.

Therefore, he must endure.

She, on the other hand, elated at his answer and nudged even closer. Oh god, was she playing with him?

"Why are you sighing?"

"Because dear," He got up and whispered into her ear, "Do you know just how much risk you are putting both of us in?" He lightly gave her a nibble to get his message across.

“!!!” Her face turned red instantly, it was visible even in the dark. “N-N-No, I-I didn’t mean it that way!” She flustered after realizing the effect her action had on him. Her fidgeting was really going to be the death of him.

“I just thought you might be lonely… since this would be our last night. I, umm, nevermind.”

She turned her back to him after saying that. He felt empty at the space between his arms, like his heart actually being punched through. Jumin observed her back for a moment. His eyes traced the outline. It was lean and narrowed, but not too curvy. Her shoulder blades were half-hidden beneath her pajama. He was tempted to touch it to feel the depth.

Even if he reached out, she already on the other side of the bed.

Seeing the distance between them made him felt separated from her. He did not want that. He wished for them to always be together. _No, don’t go, don’t leave me._

He unconsciously moved closer to her. Before she could turn around, his arm had already wrapped her waist. The young lady jumped slightly at their contact.

“Jumin!? Didn’t you said-”

“I know. But please let me stay like this, and don’t turn around.” A sense of relief washed over the man at the familiar scent. He rubbed his cheek against the crook of her neck just like a cat.

Jumin was so warm. His body temperature enveloped her and created a safe nest. His chest was firm but not bulky. If she focused hard enough, she could sense his heartbeat. Being close together like this felt right at home.

She was surprised at Jumin’s sudden change but chose to not question it further. Instead, she put her hand on his to reassure him.

“Sleep well, love. We have a lot to do tomorrow.”

“Yes, good night Jumin, and, I love you.”

“...Me too. I love you so much, so much more than you can ever imagine.” He tightened his hold as if to spill his feelings into this woman. There was so much more he wanted to say, but at the same time it felt unnecessary.

The patting motion on his hand got slower and slower, until it stopped completely. Her breathing became even, signified she had already fallen asleep.

Being with her was so peaceful.

The room was utterly silent. It urged him to reflect on the past events. Jumin was still left with unsorted out feelings. Many thoughts about her still occupied his mind, but he will be alright.

They officially became a couple now. He could always see her and talk to her. Jumin would find comfort in those memories to help him move forward when she not here.

Whenever he remembered her, his mind pulled off thousands of information and reconstruct them to make the perfect imitation of her. Her smell, her hair, her color, her eyes, her body, her habits, her expressions, her hands, they all stored deep inside the long-term memory section of his brain. He would never get bored of learning her.

Even now, he could close his eyes and still be able to see her figure in front of him. She had such a lovely face, many hairstyles would suit her well. He imagined various outfits that could enhance her body. After feeling her with his body, his brain had obtained her correct measurements. Going further, he could even pick out for her th-

…

Jumin decided it was time for him to get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading ;) English is not my first language so I hope you pardon the grammar mistakes you might find in the story. :D


End file.
